poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Like Roses Part II
"Red Like Roses Part II" is the sequel song to Ruby Rose's music theme "Red Like Roses", and is the ending song for the episode "Players and Pieces". There are two versions of this song: the single version featured in the series, and the extended album version featured in the RWBY: Volume 1 Soundtrack. Lyrics Single I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute Couldn't bear another day without you in it All of the joy that I had known for all my life Was stripped away from me the minute that you died To have you in my life was all I ever wanted But now without you I'm a soul forever haunted Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted No way in hell that I can ever comprehend this I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay? Now I'm trapped inside a nightmare every single f'ing day It's like a movie, but there's not a happy ending Every scene fades black, and there's no pretending This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well There's no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell I know you didn't plan this You tried to do what's right. But in the middle of this madness I'm the one you left to win this fight Red like roses Fills my head with dreams and finds me Always closer To the emptiness and sadness That has come to take the place of you Album Voice 1 (Casey): I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute Couldn't bear another day without you in it All of the joy that I had known for all my life Was stripped away from me the minute that you died To have you in my life was all I ever wanted But now without you I'm a soul forever haunted Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted No way in hell that I can ever comprehend this I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay? Now I'm trapped inside a nightmare every single f'ing day It's like a movie, but there's not a happy ending Every scene fades black, and there's no pretending This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well There's no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell I know you didn't plan this You tried to do what's right. But in the middle of this madness I'm the one you left to win this fight Red like roses Fills my head with dreams and finds me Always closer To the emptiness and sadness That has come to take the place of you Voice 2 (Sandy): I know you're broken down by anger and by sadness You feel I left you in a world that's full of madness Wish I could talk to you, if only for a minute Make you understand the reasons why I did it I wanna tell you that you're all that ever mattered Want you to know that, for eternity, I'm shattered I tried so hard just to protect you, but I failed to And in a prison of abandonment I've jailed you I never planned that I would leave you there alone I was sure that I would see you when I made it back home And all the times I swore that it would be okay Now I'm nothing but a liar, and you're thrown into the fray This bedtime story ends with misery ever after The pages are torn, and there's no final chapter I didn't have a choice, I did what I had to do I made a sacrifice, but forced a bigger sacrifice on you I know you've lived a nightmare I caused you so much pain But, baby, please don't do what I did I don't want you to waste your life in vain Voice 1: Red like roses Fills my head with dreams and finds me Always closer To the emptiness and sadness That has come to take the place of you. Voice 2: You're not the only one who needed me; I thought you understood Voice 1: You were the one I needed, and you left me as I always feared you would Voice 2: Would I change it if I could? Both voices: It doesn't matter how The petals scatter now Every nightmare just discloses It's your blood that's red like roses Voice 1: And no matter what I do Nothing ever takes the place of you Red like roses Fills my head with dreams and finds me Always closer To the emptiness and sadness That has come to take the place of you Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:Songs